This invention relates to optoelectronic integrated circuits (OEICs) and, more particularly, to subassemblies for hybrid versions of OEICs in which individual chips are mounted on a base and are optically and/or electronically interconnected with one another. The chips themselves may be discrete devices such as laser diodes or photodiodes, or integrated devices such as combinations of p-i-n photodiodes and field effect transistors (pinFETs), or integrated circuits such as transmitter circuits or receiver circuits.
In electronic technologies, printed circuit (PC) boards are essentially ubiquitous, being found everywhere from TV sets to computers, from homes to satellites. PC boards enable individual electronic chips and components to be interconnected via metalization patterns deposited on an insulating substrate, such as fiberglass or ceramic board. This technology is very mature, resulting in boards which are relatively easily manufactured with high reliability and reasonably low cost. In contrast, optical and optoelectronic technologies are in their infancy. Discrete devices populate the marketplace, but these components are typically fabricated from high-tech Group III-V compound processes and are packaged in metal or ceramic housings using specialized techniques and equipment that typically render them very expensive. Yields for discrete devices tend to be relatively low and, while integration of optoelectronic components is under investigation, for the near future, it portends even low yields. Consequently, there is a need for another approach, comparable to PC board approach for electronic devices, to enable individual optical and electronic chips to be optically and electronically interconnected and packaged in an easily manufacturable and relatively low-cost fashion.